


HPAU 爱情故事和爱情故事和爱情故事

by Shangshao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: HP Alternity, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shangshao/pseuds/Shangshao
Summary: 背景：格林德沃时期。因为躲避格林德沃的恐怖行动厄齐尔由德姆斯特朗转学至霍格沃兹。剧情：谈恋爱罢辽。声明：OOC属于我，没了。*运用了大量来自《不能承受的生命之轻》的梗，至少我这么觉得。阅读推荐bgm：音乐剧汉密尔顿中的［Satisfied］[Helpless］





	1. 有求必应屋

穆厄——有求必应屋  
1  
故事其实不是从这里开始的，但有一些事是从这里开始的。

厄齐尔正因自己下错了楼梯而感到更加的沮丧。

这是第七个月，秋天已经到来了，秋风还没有吹进这座古老的学校。他还是没有掌握如何准确地搭上正确的楼梯去往想去的楼层。当脚下的楼梯向着不能预测的方向偏转衔接上未知的走廊，他只能被迫地去探索起充满秘密的学校，他并不想这样做，于是变得更加的沮丧。

他只在一开始期待过转学到霍格沃兹，当时他还在德国，因为恐怖活动，德姆斯特朗停课了。他的父母都是普通人，他在盖尔兴基森的家里，当时还是夏天，日光泛白，他躺在露台上，半闭着眼地看学到一半的课本，等待曼努来叫他一起出去玩。

他的父母不太了解发生在中心城市里的黑色恐怖行为，他们是普通的商人，厄齐尔有一个哥哥一个妹妹，也都是普通人，都在当地的学校上学，每天骑着车只要十五分钟就能到学校，放学时也会一起背着夕阳的光回家。

厄齐尔是一个巫师，他在离家千里的德姆斯特朗上学，一封信从猫头鹰飞离窗台开始算，要一周才能收到回信，厄齐尔从来不觉得等待很漫长，因为回信就在路上，没有什么横亘在他们相连的血脉亲情之间。在猫头鹰飞离窗台的一瞬间，厄齐尔就能看到它落在露台上的样子。

在霍格沃兹不行。他很少再写信了。  
2  
走在阴暗的走廊里，厄齐尔四下张望寻找其他的道路，就是这时一个人直直地撞上了他，这是非常巧妙的一撞，如果托马斯·穆勒不是为了躲避要严惩他随意地骑着扫把在学校里横冲直撞的老师而躲进了有求必应屋，一张铺着看上去破旧的柔软的紫色垫子长条沙发摆在正中，他恰好坐了一会儿就睡着了的话，他不会在这个时间醒来然后匆匆忙忙地冲出来然后一头撞上正郁闷地找着出路的厄齐尔。

这一下不轻，两个少年都在地上滚了一圈，其中自然是厄齐尔更难过，因为他发现是穆勒撞了他，他不能冲着穆勒发脾气，况且穆勒也摔的不轻。

他认识穆勒是在几个月前刚刚转学来那会儿。

大概是在吃晚饭的时候，在大礼堂里，穆勒拿着个盘子大大咧咧坐到他身边，问他，你是德姆斯特朗的学生？他说是。然后他们交换了姓名，在德国的住址，穆勒是个多嘴的少年，小厄齐尔一年级。他一边用吃的塞满自己的嘴巴一边说话，说了什么不记得了，厄齐尔只记得很好笑，穆勒说得和他一张一合的嘴。

他很乐意听穆勒讲话，他英语很差，上课都要依赖翻译羽毛笔和药水，平时同学们聊天语速过了头他更是一句都听不懂。即使穆勒的德语夹杂着巴伐利亚的方言，也无比亲切。

后来穆勒时不时吃饭的时候还会来找他聊天，他知道穆勒对于家乡的怀念比起他有多不少。他们住的城镇并不相近，景色在话语中却是相似的，他们曾经的生活轨迹也大相径庭，在听对方讲述的时候却能从中感受到莫大的安慰。

他们的聊天总是有一搭没一搭的，往往是穆勒闯过大厅从格兰芬多到拉文克劳的长桌来找厄齐尔只为跟他分享自己今天看到或做了的蠢事。厄齐尔倒是从来没有去找过穆勒，他用眼睛捕捉的动静会告诉他有没有一个聒噪的少年要和他共进晚餐。

如果穆勒没有在这一天撞上厄齐尔，那事情会有什么不同呢？

3  
厄齐尔看着穆勒跳起来看向他，眼神从惊慌变成欣喜。  
他问道：你为什么在这？  
穆勒笑了笑（即使比厄齐尔还小一岁，脸上却有几道褶子，笑起来便皱在一起），颇不好意思地挠挠头：我在有求必应屋里睡着了，睡到现在才醒过来。啊不对，应该是因为我在校区里骑扫帚差点把天文塔石像鬼的角撞掉 然后为了躲老师才躲进有求必应屋才会睡着……那张沙发真的太舒服了，太符合我对一张沙发的幻想了……

穆勒的话一长串，瞬息之间就跑偏到了他喜欢的沙发花色和款式，厄齐尔终于在他换气的间隙问了个问题：有求必应屋是什么？

在厄齐尔眼里，穆勒刚刚就是从一堵墙中冲了出来，撞翻了他，他从他的话中推测这必然和反复提及的有求必应屋有关系。

穆勒愣了一下，然后乐了。  
你不知道有求必应屋？  
厄齐尔没有回答他。他皱眉，摇头。

4  
那是厄齐尔第一次知道有求必应屋，穆勒让他想自己现在最想要的东西，最好简单一点。他照他说得做了，穆厄让他闭上眼睛，他牵着他的手腕，扶着他把他向原本是墙的地方推去。

在这之前，将要发生在穆勒与厄齐尔之间的种种都不过只是种种可能，但他们亲手将那个涂满树脂的装着摩西的篮子推出了河岸，就在这时他们之间所有将要发生的事尘埃落定，他们在不知情的情况下推动自己的命运，厄齐尔只觉得指尖一轻，身体自然地跨入了另一个空间，他没有等穆勒说什么就睁开了眼睛。

一个堆满旧书的不大的房间，从天花板上垂下一顶明亮的吊灯，空气中有一股浅淡的木质香味，在一堆垒起来的旧书上搭着一张灰色毯子。

穆勒翻翻捡捡，问道：你想的是什么？  
厄齐尔说：一些没写英语的书。  
这些书无一例外都是用德语写就的，有漫画集，很多年前流行过的小说，大部头的魔法学著作，厄齐尔猜测至少在校史上他不是第一个不懂英语的德国学生。这个房间刚刚好能让一个人放松地走动，光也明亮的恰到好处，灰色的毯子也显得十分的柔软。

穆勒在说着什么，他发现了一本漫画书，上面有个角色有两个大大的眼睛，他觉得很像厄齐尔，他偷偷地藏起了这本书。他第一次进入别人的有求必应屋，带走了一份礼物。

在回去的路上厄齐尔才告诉他，自己是因为要去找波尔蒂补习英语在回塔楼的路上上错了楼梯才会迷路遇到他。厄齐尔又抱怨了一下严格的算数占卜学老师把他作业里所有的拼写和语法错误都挑出来并且要求他罚抄重写的事。

穆勒安慰了他。心想的却是：周四的晚上七点厄齐尔会来格兰芬多找波尔蒂补习英语，并想着怎么能名正言顺让波尔蒂把这个差事交给自己。

他们在楼梯口道别，厄齐尔搭上对的楼梯，穆勒看他在楼梯的一个变换后消失，转身去找自己藏起来的飞天扫帚。

5  
穆勒和厄齐尔相处的时间多了起来，穆勒往往会在晚餐的时候就找到厄齐尔，然后把自己今天看到的都事无巨细的告诉他，如果是周四，他就会带着厄齐尔去格兰芬多休息室找波尔蒂补习英语，他就在一旁写作业。

厄齐尔直言拒绝了穆勒的毛遂自荐，他说他的英语有一股巴伐利亚土话的感觉。

穆勒还击到，你的德语也有股土耳其味。

厄齐尔瞪了他一下，别过头去，穆勒马上搂住他的肩膀像一只大狼狗一样道歉。厄齐尔的德语其实一点口音都没有，在他还是个孩子的时候就因为母语是土耳其语而经常担心自己的德语带着一股土耳其味道，所以学得格外认真努力。

穆勒想：还好他没有像学德语那样认真地学英语。

他们总是很快的和好，于是穆勒又可以抓着他的手腕继续聒噪地一路向前。穆勒喜欢握住厄齐尔的手腕，他的手腕很细，两边的骨节都突出来甚至有点锋利，和接在上面的一双肉肉的手极其不同。隔着衣袖，穆勒会不自觉的去捏两边的骨节，他的手与厄齐尔的手腕是那么的契合，好像很久之前他们就是以这样的方式连接在一起，像一对榫卯一样嵌合。

厄齐尔好像从没注意到这个小动作，或许他们确实是一对榫卯，卯抓住了榫的一刻开始，榫就不会逃避，他们相互嵌合在一起，并不有怨言。这是一个陈述句，写的是厄齐尔对穆勒和穆勒对厄齐尔的感觉是相同的。

穆勒想到这里觉得很快乐，脸上的褶子里都流淌着快乐。厄齐尔一言不发看着他，默许了他的快乐。穆勒的快乐从他们手腕的连接上渗透进厄齐尔的身体，穆勒的快乐被接种在他的身上，于是他也笑了。

直到走到休息室，穆勒紧紧握住厄齐尔的手腕，在波尔多斯基的目光落下之前，他松开了。

6

厄齐尔在前走在廊桥上，穆勒紧紧跟在后面，他一边走一边小声地喊着厄齐尔的名字，厄齐尔装作没有听到，头也不回的向前走，于是穆勒伸手拽住他的手腕，攥在手心里。

他问：“你为什么生气了？”

厄齐尔说：“不。我没有生气。”他的脸上沾上了雪花，穆勒知道等到融化，这些雪花就会像泪滴一样滑下，他用另一只手把它们拂开了。

“我只是很惊讶。”

“为什么？”穆勒不解，但因听到厄齐尔并不是生气而放松。在晚餐快结束的时候，穆勒问厄齐尔圣诞节会回家吗，厄齐尔说不会，于是他邀请他去自己家过圣诞，厄齐尔说让他想一下，他之后都保持沉默，穆勒则表现得忧心忡忡。晚餐结束后厄齐尔起身回拉文克劳休息室，他寸步不离的跟着，小心地叫他的名字。

“我没想到你会邀请我去你家过圣诞节，你知道，我从来没有过过圣诞节。”厄齐尔是穆斯林。

“你把它大可以当做一个和一群人一起傻乐的机会。”穆勒现在两只手都牵着厄齐尔的手腕。

“我不能去。”厄齐尔说，“我没有家长签名，不能离开霍格沃兹。”

“你可以向家里要一个，或者我们可以请求老师宽限一点，或许我家长的就可以了。”他说得很诚恳。

“你不理解。”厄齐尔一直看向远方的湖面，被雪覆盖着，在黑暗的天穹下像一片原野。

“我怕我要是去了，我的心就回不来了。”

穆勒一开始没有理解这句话，他的身体先一步将厄齐尔拥入怀中，他们的脑袋靠在一起，两只冻红的耳朵贴在一起。

“好巧啊。”穆勒说出这句话，“我怕我一离开，你的心就会跟着别人跑了。”他感到一双手贴上他的后背。

厄齐尔贴着他的耳朵说，“我不会的。”

他一路送他到休息室，厄齐尔坚持不去他家过圣诞，而他也没有强求，他把之前在餐桌上没有讲完的发生在魔药课上的好笑的事讲完。

穆勒想到了一个比喻，他想像他们俩是两根纱线，被纺在一起了，他把自己的想法分享给厄齐尔听。

厄齐尔笑了笑，但没有评论。

在画像前，画像中的夫人问道：阿特洛波斯是谁？

厄齐尔说出了答案，然后消失在画像后面。

7

在穆勒很小的时候，他妈妈经常会牵着他带他去镇子里热闹的地方玩。他的母亲是巫师，父亲是普通人，他们就是在一个节庆典礼上认识的，麻瓜出身的女巫回家过节，那时她还是个姑娘，遇上做木匠的年轻人，那个年轻人在遇到她的第一天就邀她跳一支舞，几个月后他们就成为了恋人，好几年后结了婚，没多久托马斯·穆勒就诞生了。

穆勒的妈妈在他很小的时候就教他去跳舞，对她来说跳舞是一件有特别意义的事，她说每当她听见舞曲的声音，就会想起她与老穆勒的相遇。她在家中客厅舞蹈的时候，烛光也会跟着她轻轻舞动。

于是穆勒是一支舞的延续，他自己从没意识到过这一点，他问厄齐尔，“你找到舞伴了吗？”

“嗯。”厄齐尔在写一篇关于火龙的论文，他一般先用德语写了一边，再让翻译羽毛笔誊抄一遍 最后再修改润色一下，现在他正在写德文版，头也不抬地聊着天，“我们院的阿明，和我一个年级的。你还没有舞伴吗？托马斯。”

穆勒放下笔，他正在写魔法史作业，写得他死气沉沉，他的视线越过厄齐尔的肩头落在窗子上，烧的红红的炭火的影像让他感到一阵莫名的发冷，他打了个哆嗦，说道：“我还没答应，我想问问你有没有舞伴。”

厄齐尔也放下了笔，“你可以答应她了。圣诞舞会应该是要一男一女搭配入场，而且我也有舞伴了。”他看着穆勒，大眼睛忽闪，突然带上了笑意，“你会吃醋吗，托马斯·穆勒？”

他知道他会，他故意这样问道，想要他将底牌展示给他看。

穆勒没想过这个问题，他大胆地点了点头，“我会啊，我真希望能和你一起跳一支，我很小我妈就教我跳舞，可能就是希望有这个用处。”他快要将自己和盘托出，“我还有机会吗？”

穆勒问得好像这是最后一次圣诞舞会，而时针已经指向了十二点，他就是那个王子，患得患失地看着灰姑娘离他而去。他常常会表现出一种突如其来的真挚，不如说是孩子般天真的伤感，正如他的天性，穆勒的情绪变换的很快，总是带着一股傻气。

厄齐尔已经习惯了他有些夸张的情感，他也用真挚的语气回答道：“我可以勉为其难地接受你跳女步。”

穆勒则接道：“我真喜欢你啊，梅苏特。”，没头没尾的。

“我也是，托马斯。”于是他也和盘托出。

8  
厄齐尔几乎从没为别人准备过圣诞礼物，在他去德姆斯特朗上学之前，他从来没有做过这件事，他去上学之后，也一般是收到礼物的人，他自己并不庆祝圣诞。

他往往只能回赠一些小玩意，比如说他用莱昂那（他的猫头鹰）脱落下来的羽毛做成的小小的会飞的甚至还可以啄人猫头鹰模型，他认为可以有效防止上课睡觉。

他面前正是一只这样的小猫头鹰，他打算把这个作为圣诞礼物送给穆勒，如果他们只是普通朋友，这样就足够了，但对于相恋之人就显得单薄不够诚意。

他向有求必应屋求助。他想着：请告诉我我应该送什么给我的恋人，托马斯·穆勒。这样走了进去。

和他一般来时候进入的书房（他经常来拿几本书看）截然不同，这是个大而杂乱，堆满各种东西，书桌，柜子，凳子，课本，坩埚，旧校服，他看到的东西一时间过于丰富，这好像是个巨大的垃圾场，堆放着霍格沃兹隐秘的另一面，厄齐尔站在这一面前，猜测它的含义。

他发现了一个旧的金色飞贼，大概是像其他东西一样被遗忘在了这里，他决定将它作为礼物送给穆勒。

这枚飞贼呆呆的，不会主动地逃跑，厄齐尔将两片翅膀拨出来，它才生疏地从他手心飞起，摇摇晃晃地兜着圈子。他伸手抓住了飞不远的飞贼，心里想着：或许可以修好。

他把这个金色飞贼带走了。他的手放在口袋里，握住小小的飞贼，他没有意识到自己回去的路上一直有点紧张，总想到会突然遇见穆勒，还想到穆勒会送他什么。他不知道自己想要什么，厄齐尔目前并没有什么急缺的东西；也可以说他太清楚自己想要什么，他知道自己已经拥有却不能相信的：穆勒的真心。

穆勒和厄齐尔认识了不到一年，每天相处的时间不超过四个小时，他们在彼此身边的时间不过是从晚餐前后到宵禁前，却好像从这短暂的一生的开头就相伴直至今日般了解对方了，他们已经交换了姓名，过去，此时；他们也很清楚对方的长处，短处，弱点。在漫不经心地聊天中他们的生命像画卷缓缓铺开，命运被隐晦地表达，早早预示着一场交会，他们必将共用同一根线条，同一抹色彩，意味着同一件事物，厄齐尔和穆勒是同一幅画从不同的角度观赏的影像。

厄齐尔懂得自己对待感情的谨慎是超越同龄人的，他害怕被欺骗，他也与生俱来的擅长于分辨谎言与真话，他也害怕先交付真心，于是擅长于伪装热情和淡漠。

他也懂得穆勒，所以他清楚自己已经拥有了他的真心。他将两枚真心放在天平上比较，害怕看到自己的更轻。但他真的不希望看到穆勒的更重吗？他不希望能够通过某种方法确认穆勒对他的爱吗？他难道就不怀着自私的心理去期盼看到穆勒付出了更多吗？

厄齐尔陷入了自己的想法中，他的思维开始像他掌心的金色飞贼一样，围绕着一块地方打转，他检视着自己对穆勒的爱，感受到不能抗拒的情感的力量。

拉文克劳休息室是一座塔楼，厄齐尔的床紧邻着一扇窗子，他总是在风声中入眠。今天他躺在床上昏昏欲睡的时候，他感到风声好像也是一种暗示，包含着对他生命的特殊隐喻，他又想到他的金色飞贼，没有远行的能力，他的想法消失在风声中，坠入那间有求必应屋，再不会被想起。

9  
圣诞舞会进行到某一个阶段就会变成一群人在一起傻乐呵，喝着不知道从哪里搞来的不含酒精但会让人晕头晕脑的饮料（想都不要想就知道祸害了魔药学老师的存货）然后分享曾经做过的傻事，然后做一些新的傻事。

厄齐尔和穆勒正挤在一群人中，他们肆无忌惮地喊叫，推搡，浸泡在一股令人心醉神往的气息中，即使是厄齐尔这样因为语言障碍而说话言简意赅的人也得被迫把自己小时候那些丑事拿出来让其他人乐一乐。更何况还有穆勒这个大嘴巴在旁边，他会在他支支吾吾打着手势想着怎么怎么糊弄过去的时候接嘴然后把他的老底漏的一干二净就像魔药学教室角落里的破坩埚一样。

他恨恨地一巴掌拍在穆勒的头上，穆勒坐在他左手边第二个位置上，抬起头看他，眼中是喜悦和惊讶，还有永不用尽的精力和蜜糖。他的脸红扑扑的，带着汗和少年人火焰般的生命力，厄齐尔简直找不出词语来形容这一刻的穆勒，德语中有很多有着特殊含义的长单词，厄齐尔曾经很喜欢收集它们，但此刻他的舌头就像打结了一样什么也说不出来，他想抓起穆勒的手跑出礼堂，立刻马上。

当他真的这么做的时候，他先是感觉到变凉的空气，他一边跑一边大声叫着穆勒的名字，他摸到穆勒掌心里的汗，也可能他们俩的都有，滑溜溜的，总感觉要滑开，但穆勒很快地回握住。他任由厄齐尔拽着他穿越霍格沃兹古老的走廊，紧张又满心欢喜，在走廊明亮的灯光下他看见厄齐尔灿烂的笑容，他想要永远地记住着个笑容，连同这个人一起，他要把他放进自己心中最温暖的地方，他要他的笑容永远不会褪色，他要永远爱他，他要他永远爱自己。

厄齐尔跑累了停在联通庭院的回廊上靠着柱子喘息，一只手撑着膝盖，另一只手还被穆勒紧紧攥在掌心。他简直不能够再忍耐，当清凉的空气刚刚浸润他的肺他就毫不犹豫地吻住穆勒，胸膛在一起，两个人都感受到肋骨一下刺痛，但他们享受着，嘴唇连接在一起，两个人都很青涩，却又已经成熟到了在将自己揉捏进对方血肉和灵魂的欲望中克制着不让牙齿磕上爱人的嘴唇。

厄齐尔空闲的手早在他撞进穆勒怀中的瞬间就同样按在他的后脑勺把他压向自己，穆勒的手也松开改为搂住他的腰。他们极度饥渴的灵魂终于愿意放开身体退回到肉体的深处了，唇瓣最后厮磨几下后分开。他们都没有注意到自己闭上的眼睛，只是在睁开的瞬间就不由自主地都跌进了令人失神的翻滚的情绪中。简直不能自控地又吻在一起，跌如那样骤雨般的情感中让两个人都感到一阵恐惧，对分离，对眼前略略失真的现实的空间，对掩藏在美好的现实现状，下不可躲避的命运的恐惧让他们由不由自主地向对方冲过去，要用另一个灵魂的重量来镇压自己的心。

穆勒尝到冰凉的咸味，睁眼看到泊泊泪水正从厄齐尔禁闭的双眼中流出。他的心刺痛一下。退开一步，两人也随之分开，厄齐尔迷茫不解地睁开眼睛，眼中雾茫茫的一片，他没有去追逐穆勒，他没动，好像受到安抚的灵魂还在重新捕捉世界的踪迹。

穆勒说：“你在哭。”

他只是退开了一步，他看见厄齐尔脸上的泪痕闪闪发光，他看见厄齐尔湿润的睫毛纠结在一起，他看见厄齐尔眼中的雾缓慢地退去。他等待着厄齐尔回过神，面对厄齐尔，穆勒有无穷的耐心，他愿意时间就停在这一刻，他愿意永远在这一刻等待，他愿意停在无穷无尽的等待中，他永远愿意。

突然，厄齐尔清了清嗓子，说到：“你不也哭了。”

穆勒这时才感觉到自己也是一脸的泪水，他们心照不宣地都偏过头将满脸泪水擦掉。正下着大雪，安静下来，一时间只剩下雪落在庭院中簌簌的的声音和风的声音，穆勒和厄齐尔好像并不存在，好像他们只是烛火。他们依偎在一起，便更温暖一些，燃烧得也慢了下来。

没有人想说话打断这片安静。

雪花还在落下。

10  
穆勒醒来的时候手里紧紧的攥着一样东西，一枚旧的金色飞贼，于是他想起了昨夜发生的事，他想起厄齐尔在拉文克劳休息室外的走廊上最后亲了他一下，然后把这个小东西塞到自己手里，就匆匆跑开了。

外面已经太阳高挂了，发往伦敦国王车站的蒸汽火车正午时分发车。

他必须赶在离开前去见厄齐尔，并不是一种强烈的渴望，而是自然而然的去寻找他，就像他一直做的那样，他的灵魂透过肉体去寻找，片刻之间就能在闹哄哄的人群中找到他的独一无二的厄齐尔，他会像他一直做的那样向他走去，无论是第一次还是第千千万万次，他会毫不犹豫地走向他。

他在温室找到了厄齐尔，后者正躺在温室角落的一把椅子上自在的晒着太阳，外袍脱下来盖在身上，白净的脸上细细的绒毛都泛着温柔的金色的光。穆勒感叹于厄齐尔天然的与环境和谐一致的能力，他从来不会让人感到膈应，他能够像一颗远远立在地平线上的树，放在什么样的画作上都不刺眼。

“新年好，梅苏特。”他情不自禁地笑得一脸的褶子，向厄齐尔靠近。

“新年好，托马斯。”他回答的中规中矩，声音有点沙哑。看见穆勒的傻笑，他也不自禁的露出了笑容。

“温室这里晒阳光最舒服，而且躺在这些植物中间也让人很放松。”厄齐尔解释自己为什么躺在温室角落的椅子上，然后他放下衣服站起来向穆勒走来，穆勒也走向他。他们的眼睛连接在一起，厄齐尔将双手放进穆勒的掌心，他的手上还有阳光的热度，毛燥发烫，穆勒本来好像有千言万语想说，却不知道如何开口。

“明年再见咯。”厄齐尔说道。

穆勒把他抱进怀里。

“明年再见！”


	2. 穆厄篇第二部分——金色飞贼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主要角色死亡预警。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐阅读bgm：Once Upon A December

穆厄——金色飞贼  
10  
穆勒的坟墓上没有墓碑，是一颗高大茂盛的栗树，孤单地立在平原边际的地平线上。在比肩高的地方钉了一个铜制小牌子，在小牌子上写着：托马斯·穆勒。

厄齐尔看着那块铜制的小牌子，他看着上面短短的两个单词沉默无言。穆勒是个聒噪的人，好像他如果不一直说话，他没说的话在肚子里就会把自己撑死一样，但当厄齐尔看着这块牌子，这两个简短的单词的时候，他发觉了两件事，第一，其实托马斯穆勒也可以表达的如此简洁；第二，他再也没有办法听见穆勒的声音了。

在厄齐尔脚边是一个工整的浅坑，大小与他手中的盒子相配。用来挖坑的铁锹插在一旁的地上，本来他可以直接用魔法挖个坑的，但他拿起铁锹挖了一个小小的坑，然后用手将四壁整平，最终将他手中捧的木盒子放进去。

那里面装的是他送给穆勒的那个金色飞贼。厄齐尔在伦敦知晓穆勒死讯的时候，穿的一身黑的巫师将这件东西和穆勒当天穿的外套交给他，他们只找到了这两件东西，穆勒在白崖被击中从半空中坠落掉入海中，尽管他们尽力去找了，最终还是只在海面上找到穆勒的外套和这仅剩的一件遗物——一枚金色飞贼。

他们将遗物递送到唯一收信人手中，于是在一个雨天，由穆勒曾经的搭档，敲响了厄齐尔在伦敦住处的门，他说明了来意，看着厄齐尔收下这件被主人落下遗物，他很想安慰一下眼前失去爱人的巫师，但雨滴开始落下，还有其他事务在身，他匆匆告辞。

没有人知道厄齐尔是怎么度过那天的，人人都有自己的事情要忙，没有人注意到厄齐尔是怎样伤心，怎样流泪，怎样记起他们的过去。寂静的洪水压倒墙壁，将他的住所吞没，失去了穆勒的声音，厄齐尔便也不复存在。

黑纱骤然落下。

9

在阳光正好的时候，穆勒和厄齐尔在霍格沃兹的庭院里散步，他们聊到未来，穆勒说如果战争结束，他一定去做职业的魁地奇球员，成为世界上最好的找球手。

穆勒天生擅长操控扫帚，他骑扫帚在天上飞或许比在平地上走还要稳当，因为这个原因，这个前德姆斯特朗人在霍格沃兹的格兰芬多的魁地奇队稳拿一席，在他在霍格沃兹的最后一年里，他还顺利地当上了队长。

“但是现在我更想当一个傲罗。”穆勒这样说到，晴朗的天空倒映在他的眼睛里，“我是说，现在在打仗。”

厄齐尔没有顺着他的话说下去，而是回归到最初的问题，“我想继续研究炼金术。”他的声音中包含了一种不确定的含义。

“萨利教授说会帮我写一封信去炼金师协会向他们推荐我，那样的话我就能跟着导师，不用自己兜圈子了。”他看了穆勒一眼，又迅速地把目光投向远处的青绿山脉和被环抱其中的湖泊和小岛。

厄齐尔在德姆斯特朗的时候就因为在炼金术上的天赋而颇受关注。他的上一位炼金师教授说他“仿佛天生就和坩埚，搅拌匙，和炼金魔法有不可思议的共鸣”。到霍格沃兹的第一年因为生活方式的转变，他的天赋并没有很好的展现出来，不过随着渐渐适应了英国的气候，以及语言能力的提升之后，他又大放光彩了。

穆勒一度十分庆幸自己是多么的莽撞和大胆，抱着一腔热情纠缠在刚刚来的厄齐尔身边，才抢先所有人一步占领了距离厄齐尔最近都位置。他总是很擅长抓住机会，或许这也是他能成为一个一流找球手的原因吧，看似从不怕落空地伸出手，总能抓住自己想要的，有时是金色飞贼，有时是厄齐尔。

他总觉得自己当时是乘虚而入，穆勒遇见的是最孤独无依也是最独立坚定的厄齐尔，他们是处境不同的两个异乡人。穆勒比厄齐尔小上九个月，却比他早到霍格沃兹一年，英语也好上不少。

恰好那天他因为在校园里骑着扫把横冲直撞而被老师追赶所以躲进有求必应屋，而厄齐尔第一次决定去找波多尔斯基补习英语，在回拉文克劳休息室时被楼梯送向了错误的路口，而被迫向他走去。

如果不是他在有求必应屋里舒适的沙发上睡着了甚至旷了课但却在那个时刻醒来并且急匆匆地跑出去，他或许永远不会真正地接触厄齐尔，那个令人难忘的大眼睛中写着“我不开心，不要打扰我”的男生。

他刚刚和他见面就同他交换了秘密，他把有求必应屋的存在告诉了厄齐尔，而厄齐尔的回应这告诉他，他没那么不好相处，只是还在努力适应陌生的环境所以很疲惫。

他不自禁地向厄齐尔靠近，命运让厄齐尔像一颗彗星那样扫过黑暗的天穹，穆勒在它刚刚出现的时候就发现了它，从此开始了耐心地追随，他不仅是在追随它，更想捉住它，就像在赛场上追逐一颗飞贼。

厄齐尔在穆勒心中和金色飞贼一直有着隐秘的联系。厄齐尔的天赋，他的想法很有金色飞贼的飞行轨迹的感觉，会向着意想不到的方向偏转，穆勒也乐于跟随，他知道厄齐尔不会做出错误的决定，他相信他，也相信自己。

厄齐尔同样在魁地奇上有天赋，他是拉文克劳的找球手。在学院赛上他们争抢同一只飞贼，谁也不让着谁，结果也差不多，在这方面他们可以说是势均力敌，只不过厄齐尔在长时间的飞行和高空运动后会有强烈的不适。

厄齐尔的解释很有意思，他说：“我是雄狮，确实是不太适应在空中飞行的。”

一次对抗训练后，他们一起走在赛场边上，穆勒揪了一下厄齐尔的鼻子，手马上被毫不客气拍开。

“最多是小狮子，我看你也就是个大一点的猫。”穆勒讪讪收回手，“你想成为一个阿尼玛格斯吗？”

“想啊。”厄齐尔回答道，他半张脸都是晕染开的潮红色，大眼睛不知正看向哪里。穆勒看着厄齐尔的脸，搭住他的肩膀把他按向自己的肩头。

“我觉得你挺像一条鱼的，就那种眼睛好大的，叫什么来着……叫什么，哎呀一下想不起来了！总之很像一条鱼。”穆勒揉着厄齐尔的头发，一边对他的长相和气质发表言论。

“是鲷鱼吧。”厄齐尔的声音并不大，“以前也在德姆斯特朗的时候也有人这么说。”

“对！真是很传神！”穆勒说，“但鲷鱼好像有点太大只了……如果小一点是不是可以装在鱼缸里。”

“别想了，我的阿尼玛格斯肯定不会是鲷鱼的。”

“那会是什么？”

“不知道呗。”

有关厄齐尔阿尼玛格斯的讨论无果而终，穆勒还是有点期待厄齐尔的阿尼玛格斯是小一点的动物，这样他就可以把他揣在怀里，他就可以围住他。

8

在那个阳光正好的庭院里，有关未来的讨论还在继续。厄齐尔说他很有可能会成为一名炼金师，他不打算浪费他的天赋。

这正是后来他所成为的，炼金术教授萨利一封信达到炼金师公会，毕业后的他便正式提着箱子在伦敦某一家出售魔药、炼金产物、和炼金器材的铺子的二楼住下了，在那里，厄齐尔认识了萨米·赫迪拉。几年中，他在实践中学习炼金术，纵情释放才华。他燃烧着变成了一颗新星。

厄齐尔大穆勒一岁，于是也先毕业。在这一年中，猫头鹰就是连起他和穆勒的一条线，黄昏前后，他在窗台上放飞莱昂纳，带着他的简短的便筏，写着一些小事，有时候还带着一些零食或其他小玩意。

然后在入睡前，莱昂纳会驮着穆勒沉重炙热的思念和满载潦草字迹的信纸顶开窗子归来。穆勒的字和他本人一样不着边际，显然穆勒是想到什么写什么，在信纸的边缘往往挤着很多小小的字，看得厄齐尔发笑。穆勒能把一天浓缩在一张信纸上，他从来不懂什么叫简明扼要，也不知道怎么挑重点的讲，他只想让厄齐尔知道他过的怎么样，他上了什么课，做了什么恶作剧，有没有因为迟到和多嘴而被罚抄罚禁闭，有谁的坩埚又炸了，谁的鼻子变成猪鼻子回不来了……诸如此类的事情。

穆勒很少直言自己对厄齐尔的想念，他总是写着写着忘记要把这些字句写下来。但透过纸面，他的一字一句都透露着对厄齐尔的想念，他渴望与他分享生活，他想念与他肢体相交，想念听到他的声音，他想念他，每时每刻都想要他在身边。

即使不在身边，他的声音仿佛也能透过信纸环绕在厄齐尔的脑中，他的抑扬顿挫，夸张的转音，傻气的拟声词，他的声线，他细微的沙哑。

厄齐尔的一天一般也跟随着最后的句点和落款而结束，他会将信装回信封，最早是收在一只曾经用来装糖果的铁盒里，后来是专门的一个抽屉，然后熄灭灯光，等待梦境和明天的到来。

今天本来应该如此进行下去的，如果穆勒没有翻窗进来的话。

这一天的晚上无风，微寒，月光明朗，星河微漾，穆勒在把回信绑在莱昂纳的小腿上后，突然产生了一个想法，他要跟着莱昂纳飞到厄齐尔那儿去。当即他就换了衣服穿上鞋袜，骑着扫帚从窗台上跃下，跟着猫头鹰就着夜色，从湖泊，丘陵，城市地上方横越，最后落在那家店铺二楼的窗户外沿上。

迟到的迟疑出现了。

7

穆勒停在面对厄齐尔房间的屋顶上，寻找一个恰当的时机出现在他的爱人的身边。穆勒真想冲到厄齐尔面前去，去抱住他。

他瘦了，穆勒仿佛还记得上一次拥抱留下的感觉，那是好久之前的事了。他看着他读信，凝视他的笑容，他的指尖拂过他笔尖留下的痕迹，他阅读他的生活。这样他的生活便嵌合进厄齐尔的生活。

灯熄了。穆勒不知道为什么自己要等到现在才偷偷摸摸地打开窗子翻进去。他很小心，同样没有原因。

他跨过放在窗前的书桌踮着脚滑落在地上，房间不大，他大致看得清个轮廓。厄齐尔躺在床上，一团黑色的影子。他靠近了，还是看得不甚清晰。此刻他后悔没有在灯熄灭之前就冲进来，把这个晚上闹个天翻地覆。穆勒蹲在床边，他越靠近越是看到的越少，看到的越少越靠近，他的头贴在床铺上，质感让他回想起了第一次撞到厄齐尔那天他在有求必应屋里躺过的那张沙发。在穆勒脑中这两个画面突然交错了，从没出现过的厄齐尔躺在那张沙发上的样子突然出现了。

而他正伏于他的床榻之畔，他看见他幻想中颤抖的厄齐尔的睫毛，双颊的红晕 微锁的眉头，乱翘的头发，他攥在一起的手。

一颗星在黑暗中绽开，厄齐尔没有睡着，他的魔杖尖上顶着一颗星光，穆勒看见他的笑容靠近，感受到他躯体的重量，他的一只手搭在他的肩上，他渴望的吻落在嘴唇上。

穆勒的嘴唇是冰凉的，还有夜晚与思念的清冷，厄齐尔的嘴唇是滚烫的，裹挟着温热的吐息。

不知道是在哪一个瞬间厄齐尔放下了魔杖，一片漆黑中他们通过亲吻撕扯着对方，厄齐尔的手环着他的脑袋，他的手掐在厄齐尔的腰上。唇齿厮磨间穆勒被带倒在床上，他跨在厄齐尔身侧俯下身子好完成这个绵长的吻。厄齐尔的手从脑后抚到前额，然后描摹般流连在穆勒的眉骨，眼睛，鼻梁，面颊，最后轻轻地离开，无声地坠落在床铺上。

房间里只剩下他们喘息的声音。穆勒保持着撑在厄齐尔身上的姿势，额头相抵。到底是谁靠近了谁，穆勒一点头绪都没有。属于厄齐尔的手又攀上了他的背，把他扯向名为厄齐尔的黑暗之中，顺从地，他卸力趴在他剧烈起伏的胸膛上。

咚咚的声音敲打在他的鼓膜上。那是心跳声。

“很想我？”厄齐尔说话夹杂着喘息，伏在他胸口上，穆勒仿佛是在厄齐尔身体里听他说话。

“是啊是啊。突然就想跑过来看你。我都没想怎么回去。”

“你没想过我会说你？”

“那有什么关系。我想你就是要过来看你，我来都来了，你赶都赶不走。而且我知道你不会忍心看我在外面孤单地游荡。”

他们调整了一下姿势，换成面对面搂在一起，穆勒三两下把鞋蹬掉缩进了被子。在霍格沃兹的时候他们也很少睡在一起，在外面还是第一次。穆勒的手搭在厄齐尔的腰上，他感觉厄齐尔身上多了一种火焰般的气息。

厄齐尔在黑暗中轻轻地啄了他的左眼，然后他们就这样睡着了。

6

在接下来的一个学期里穆勒要准备考试好能进去魔法部实习，只在十一月末去霍格莫德村的时候厄齐尔专门去了一趟。

穆勒的成绩说不上很好，但最终还是去了魔法部实习。在摆脱了占星和计算占卜学后穆勒显然自在多了，虽然作为实习生平时也没有多少要紧的工作，但多出了大把时间用来和厄齐尔待在一起。

穆勒就近在伦敦英国魔法部实习，厄齐尔工作的炼金工作室也在伦敦。

在刚刚定下工作的时候，他曾经希望厄齐尔能和他一起租一间公寓住在一起。厄齐尔没有答应，他有很多炼金实验和魔法需要夜以继日地盯守，而他大大的眼睛下的黑眼圈告诉穆勒他所言非虚。但在穆勒搬进魔法部安排的四人套间公寓的那天厄齐尔还是来送了他。他的室友也是德国人，其中有一个和他一样也是新搬来的，他们开了个小小的party。

德国人们喝了很多酒，穆勒是第二个醉倒的，厄齐尔在他醉倒之后离开了。

他没有用移形换影，因为喝了很多啤酒他不确定能不能正确的定位。于是他走在街道上，路灯已经全部熄灭了，如果不是还有两件货物明天一早就要送达，他今天本可以在穆勒的新公寓里休息。

厄齐尔觉得接下来的日子会越来越好，他正在做的一个研究很有潜力，而他对此得心应手，他希望能有什么重要的发现，他希望战争赶快结束，他想回到他成长的地方。

不是说厄齐尔不希望能和穆勒两个人住在一起，每天早上都能在对方的怀抱里起来，然后吃些简单或者难吃的早餐之后再去工作，而是厄齐尔清楚即使他们生活在同一处屋檐下这些美好的场景也不一定会如约发生，他确实很忙，除了专程送货和与其他巫师交流外几乎从来不出工作室，赫迪拉说他连鬓角都有股金属和火的气味。他没办法这样和穆勒生活在一起，他不希望破坏穆勒心中对和他生活在一起的美好愿景。

特别是厄齐尔发现穆勒不用一个人独自生活的时候，他放下了心，穆勒的室友看上去很可靠，他们虽然不在一个部门，也可以彼此照应。

或许暂时的拒绝会使他沮丧一会儿，相比于发现长久渴望的生活变味，厄齐尔自私地选择了前者。

酒杯碰撞的声音和穆勒喝醉之后唱的难听走调的德姆斯特朗校歌还在他脑子里回响。厄齐尔感受到了安全。

5

有空闲的时候厄齐尔和穆勒会一起去对角巷买东西，厄齐尔要先帮铺子买完东西，然后再和穆勒一起闲逛。他们牵着手走在来来往往的巫师中，这种感觉很熟悉，就像回到了还没有毕业的时候两个人一起去上课、去图书馆或者回休息室一样，不过现在他们可以放肆地纠缠在一起，可以吃同一个冰激凌，可以突如其来地亲吻对方，可以大声地抒发爱意。这在学校里还是有点不妥的。

在英国，这个没怎么受到黑色恐怖影响的国度，他们都只是偶尔怀念起故乡，才会想起恐怖的阴影从未远离。

在升六年级的暑假，格林德沃在美被捕，于是当时厄齐尔就很想转学回德姆斯特朗再继续学业。霍格沃兹很好，也不轻松，但如果回自己熟悉的环境里也能继续学业，他更想回去。说到底厄齐尔也只是一个十七岁的少年，在去德姆斯特朗上学之前，他去过最远的地方是距离家里马车车程三个半小时的叔叔家，之后是德姆斯特朗山谷，然后他去了伦敦，再没回去过。

厄齐尔的父母不是不想搬过来照顾他，只是他们甚至连德语都不会说，更不要说英语了，离开了盖尔森辛基，他们就没有办法维持生活了，他还有一个哥哥和一个妹妹，或许还会有更多的孩子。上次写信回家的时候，他的父母说想搬回土耳其，因为那里有更多亲人可以相互照应。

厄齐尔写回信的时穆勒在旁边背保护神奇动物学课本，他无聊地靠了过来，厄齐尔没有遮遮掩掩，穆勒搂着他的腰，说我们可以一起回德国啊，暑假我打算回家，我可以带上你，你回家之后，还可以去我家玩几天，我们还可以去逛逛那边的村子，喝些正宗的啤酒。

但厄齐尔早就有了安排，他不打算回家。在他立志成为一个炼金师后他联系到了一个工作室愿意在暑假的时候让他过去跑腿，接触一些简单的炼金魔法，而且还有微薄的薪水。他正打算写信将他的安排告诉父母，并且让他们不要担心自己，这边一切都好。

他早早地规划好了自己的未来，固执地要执行自己的计划，穆勒再一次在打动他这件事上失败了，继上个寒假失败的邀请之后，这是第二次穆勒希望能和厄齐尔一起回家被拒绝。穆勒没法不感到失落，在这样的时刻，他会觉得在厄齐尔的规划里根本没有他穆勒的一席之地，无论他怎样缠着厄齐尔，厄齐尔都铁了心拒绝。

有穆勒觉得自己都快要打动他了，他分明看见厄齐尔眼中动摇的神情。

但回复总是，"或许明年可以，但今年我已经有了打算，我已经谈好了。"

所以当他再一次恳求失败时，那时他们在拉文克劳休息室，也就是那座塔楼里一起赶论文，四周很安静，一股错位的感觉突然袭上，恍惚间穆勒觉得世界上好像只存在这间悬在半空中的休息室和里面的他和厄齐尔，还有外面的丘陵，湖水，月光和星空，没有已经确定的日程，耗时费心的考试，也没有必定要分开的假期。

4

从没人说过厄齐尔是一个自私的人。无论厄齐尔做出了什么决定，他都知道自己无权指责他，因为他们的做法没有什么不同，他们都只是做出了自己觉得对双方都好的决定。厄齐尔习惯于为自己寻找机会，他能够抓住机会去提升自己，虽然看起来不常常是一个如同穆勒一样的吵闹的年轻人，但他们都有着雄狮的心。

穆勒也只是要求厄齐尔的陪伴，更多的时侯，在很多事情上，比如说魁地奇，魔药学，黑魔法防御术的课程上，他更渴望一个竞争对手，他追求和厄齐尔的竞争，（即使厄齐尔大他一个年级）。

厄齐尔和穆勒的关系并非是一天一天相处中积累得到的，而是突如其来地完美契合，不需要任何演练，自然的和弦。他们能明白对方的心意而无需揣摩。

如果是在和平年代，他们本可以白头终老，但换个说法，在和平年代，穆勒和厄齐尔就不会在霍格沃兹相遇，他们会都就读于德姆斯特朗，那样的话厄齐尔会很难引起穆勒的注意，穆勒不会想去认识一个普通的德国巫师，他也不会在有求必应屋的门口撞上迷路的厄齐尔，他们会错开，走上两条无关的道路，在自己的世界前程似锦。

但也可能穆勒还是会发现他的灵魂伴侣，他还是会不经意间看见厄齐尔的大眼睛，会玩心大起地跑上去搭话，他们还是会在一起，会过着和现在不同的生活。

在那么多种情况下，厄齐尔都不用承担失去穆勒的痛苦，他可以从来没有遇见过穆勒，也可以和他白头偕老；但在同样多的情况下，他会失去穆勒。况且对于厄齐尔来说，有且只有一种情况。

从前他从不为因为自己的计划而错过的事情后悔，潜意识里他告诉自己这些错过的事物可以补偿，他还有很多机会去经历他没有选择的生活，但生活是残忍的，它偏偏要把你所认定的真相变成谎言和悔恨，它会告诉你，我们没有那么多机会拿来错过。

就像人们总喜欢抱怨伦敦的天气，即使对于巫师来说下雨并不会带来任何困扰，但阴雨天中包含着一种暗示，暗示着你无力的本质，它提醒了我们，我们没有能力改变天气，以及其他的很多事情。

穆勒出发的那天没有下雨，那本是一个很好的预兆，他要去盯守一个门钥匙，一直等到魔法部的人过来处理掉那个通道，但没有想到的是，食死徒比魔法部的人早到太多，他们可能有四五个人。在那个海崖边上，穆勒尽力阻挡并尝试求救，此时事情又变得符合逻辑了起来－－之所以这个非法的门钥匙之前没有被发现就是因为它的位置偏僻，而且应该是在不久前设置的所以很有可能随时会有人使用，但魔法部忽略了这点，在穆勒正面遭遇食死徒前都没有人想到。

于是穆勒一个人孤零零地守候在海崖边，他独自与四五个食死徒缠斗，当魔法部的人终于接到他的求救信号赶来的的时候，穆勒已经不见踪影了。稀薄的草地上还有他的血迹，循着血迹，他们推测穆勒试图从海上掠过躲避攻击。他没能做到。

他的外衣，一件染血长袍，漂浮在海面上，诉说着他的主人的经历。穆勒本人不知所踪，他们尝试了去找他，但无果而终。他们捡起了那件长袍，在一边的口袋里有唯一的一件东西，一枚金色飞贼。厄齐尔送给他的那枚。

然后一部分人去追踪这波食死徒，一部分人回魔法部通告这个情况，商量后续应对措施，一个人去告诉穆勒的亲人这场悲剧。

厄齐尔是第一个知道的。

金色飞贼被他握在掌心，没有一丝要挣脱的样子，在不久之前穆勒也经常这样紧紧地握住它。在金色飞贼上厄齐尔没有感受到任何穆勒留下的痕迹，对于这枚飞贼来说好像什么事都没有发生，和他将它从有求必应屋的一堆东西里挑出来的时候比也没什么变化，它是坚硬的金属。穆勒对待这枚飞贼一直很小心，他习惯将它放在内袋里，这是他的珍宝，仅次于厄齐尔本人。

现在它曾感受过的温度已经消逝。

3

回到那棵生长在地平线上的树下，厄齐尔把那枚本来应该一直待在盒子里埋在树下的金色飞贼拿了出来。

它本来会被再一次的遗忘，就像很多年前被遗忘在有求求必应屋一样，那一次厄齐尔把它拿了出来，这一次也一样。

对穆勒的搜寻仍然没有结果，那次遭遇使魔法部内披上一层黑纱。"这是我们莫大的损失。"在报纸上他们这样写到，在海崖旁，当然，那个引发事端的门钥匙被调查之后处理掉了，甚至有纪念他的花束。但战争仍然在继续。

在伦敦没有发现食死徒的踪迹，没有人知道他们为什么要偷偷设置一个门钥匙，不知道他们为何而来，只知道他们来过，并且夺走了一条生命。

2

我们应当珍惜现在，因为现在总有一些东西是未来不会有的。珍惜现在会让未来的我们在意识到这一点的时候能有点东西拿来回忆，我们很难回忆从来没有发生过的事情。

厄齐尔想起了很多事情，在遗憾之外的事情。从很早以前开始。

在有求必应屋事件之后，圣诞舞会之前，霍德沃兹的学生们可以去一次霍格莫德村，只有有家长许可的同学可以去，当厄齐尔知道这件事的时候，他来不及去要那个签名了。他在校门口看着同学们一起离开。

他在图书馆里复习，穆勒突然出现，他说找到了一条密道能偷渡出学校，这样厄齐尔也能去霍格莫德村了。在仅一人宽的密道里，穆勒的声音有沉闷的回响"我怕你一个人去不了难过，特意去找学长套了这样一条路出来，他们还问我干什么用，想带哪个可怜蛋出来玩，我没跟他们说是你。"

厄齐尔问那你是怎么回答的。

"就说是带女朋友出来就好啦，这样他们就不会再问了，你看我是不是还挺聪明的。果然他们都开始傻笑没有问下去。"

厄齐尔无话可说，穆勒傻的聪明，还不如告诉他们是我，反正他们也不认识。这下待会儿出去也得绕着走，被遇上盘问岂不是很尴尬。

穆勒还在自说自话"一会儿我们去喝黄油啤酒，然后去买些零食，搞恶作剧的玩意，圣诞节只有一个多月了...我还得订一套新的礼服，旧的那套小了。..."

厄齐尔跟在穆勒身后，举着魔杖用小小的光点照路，心里既有能出来放风的激动和快乐，又有对穆勒不靠谱为人的无奈。六年级的厄齐尔没有想过这件事会被他清晰地记住，实际上他对后来在霍格莫德村发生的事情记得不太清楚，因为他们确实一出去就喝了点啤酒，但对他们走在一片漆黑而且长的没有尽头的密道里的对话，或许是穆勒的独语记得一清二楚。

在后来，穆勒毕业之后，他们也一起旅行过一两次，厄齐尔家最终没有搬回土耳其，于是他们一起回了一趟德国。他也去了穆勒家，穆勒夫妻人很好，也并不支持格林德沃的做派，巫师们也不太在意一对恋人的性别，他们很聊的来。在他们回伦敦的时候，他感觉自己已经知道托马斯穆勒一生的故事了。

第二次他造访那间乡间别墅时他确实已经知道了穆勒一生的故事，穆勒夫妇仍然迎接他，他们都是痛失爱人的伤心人，厄齐尔在那住了一段时间，用来缓解对穆勒的戒断反应。本来应该埋着那枚飞贼的树可以从托马斯房间的窗口看见，他的妈妈说托马斯还小的时候说等自己死了就应当埋在那棵树下，他的灵魂会进入那棵树，永远的保护穆勒家的孩子和他们的土地。

这是个很深刻的话题，穆勒夫人没有讲为什么她和小托马斯会谈到这件事。在征求了穆勒夫妇的同意后，他本想将这枚飞贼和那件外套一起深埋。但最后只有一个空盒子埋在那棵树下，托马斯穆勒的灵魂或许在其中。

1

不，托马斯穆勒的灵魂决不在那里。他的灵魂永远只有一个归宿。

在很久很久以前，在那个下着雪的月色与圣诞颂歌中。

托马斯穆勒许愿将自己的灵魂送给梅苏特厄齐尔，他将永远爱他。

他将永远爱他。


	3. 时间之外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary ：如果故事向着另外一个方向发展。
> 
> 说好的糖。如果不甜…我已经努力了。  
> 这不是主线剧情！只是给穆厄的HE罢了！是之前的平行宇宙！

时间之外

只一瞬，穆勒已经适应了冰冷的海水，他的外袍迅速沦陷，踏过青草的鞋子灌进了水，变得无比沉重，汹涌的水流掐着他挣扎的手臂和躯干，波浪拍在他的脸上，视野中模糊一片。求生欲迫使他尽可能的多挣扎一会儿，虚假的希望也好过没有希望，他的魔杖被击落了。这伙人有四个，甚至没有遮住脸，他听见他们的笑声盘旋盘旋在海面上，手脚冰凉，肌肉酸痛。

他从吸饱了水的外袍里挣脱，但于事无补，脚下的暗流没有轻易放过他，甚至都不用食死徒动手，这冰冷的海水不会放过这样一个鲜活脆弱的生命。

他整个人都沉了进去，海水刺痛了他的双眼，没有阳光照射的海面从水底看上去像蓝色的绸缎，帷幕，这就是帷幕。

水压逼迫他交出肺中最后一点气体，海水冲进他的身体，一分钟之前不甘心的痛苦还在他的脑中蜂鸣，血液狂啸着流过四肢百骸尽力挽救局面，一分钟后寒冷挟持了他的心脏，黑暗席卷而来。

穆勒没办法想任何东西，他的眼睛依然睁着，看着水面渐渐远去，实际上只是一台没有胶卷的相机，只能发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音，却留不住真实的影像。

随后现实变成了淡薄的远方。一束光落在穆勒的脸上，还有水波不真切的温暖触感。

最终是厄齐尔的声音。

"别做梦啦，快起来，不要迟到了。"

世界还在运转，大脑仿若重启似的，恐慌突然从脊柱中喷涌上来，穆勒瞬间坐直了，厄齐尔坐在床边穿衬衣，刚刚落在脸上的光和温暖是来自真正的太阳，他没有死在那片海里，他的身体冲动地抱住了身边人。太好了，是真的。

厄齐尔仿佛很熟悉这一场景，他任由他抱着，手搭上恋人的背。

"看来我们的小朋友做噩梦啦。"他在他耳边说道，穆勒的思绪慢慢理顺，记忆回到他脑中。

穆勒从不记得自己有落过海，他记得自己梦中他落海的那个海崖，春天的时候那儿的草地上会开粉红的和白色的小花，海风是清新的，不像他梦中一样散发着灾难的气息。

穆勒深吸了一口气，松开了厄齐尔，他还得装个成熟的样子，在厄齐尔面前他总想要维持不那么孩子气的一面，即使那很难。

没有被噩梦吓到的那个体贴地与他碰了碰额。厄齐尔起身，不忘把他的鸡窝头揉得更乱一点。

"走吧，先起床，待会儿你可以在饭桌上跟我讲讲发生了什么。"

直到坐在饭桌前穆勒还跟梦游一样不住的回忆梦中发生的一切。

"我还没做过这么逼真的梦，我是说，太真实了，好像真的掉进了海里，冷的要死，鞋子挂在脚上，"穆勒吃了一口炒蛋，有一点淡，和他记忆中一样的口味，他的脑中好像两台并行的播放器，一台以十六倍速回放噩梦，一台则在记忆中搜寻和现实对得上的部分。

"根本想象不出来，我怎么会梦到这些东西，你看现在我说起来都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，梅斯，还好你把我叫起来了，真吓人。"

穆勒心有余悸，他不敢相信自己没经历过那一切，梦中的一切，他提到都浑身发冷的一切。

厄齐尔看着盘子里自己做的早餐，犹豫要不要告诉穆勒真相。

对于厄齐尔，那是两年前的事。穆勒葬身在食死徒的手下，在无光的海面下，失去了希望和生命。那是真实发生过的，穆勒梦见的确实是他的亲身经历，而厄齐尔花了两年把这件事逆转。

海面是一张帷幕，后面是正从舞台上退场的穆勒，而厄齐尔无法放任他离开，他的位置不在观众席上，他要他留在自己身边。已经发生的事情并非不能改变，最终他将这件事抹掉，已经退场的穆勒在他的枕侧安睡。

现在这件事只有几个帮过他的人知道。他完全没有必要告诉穆勒，是他把命运女神剪断的丝线重新连接。事实上他做不到重新连接被剪断的丝线，他找到穆勒的丝线，把他缠进自己的生命中。

他选择了这样做，不仅仅是因为这是唯一的方法。

厄齐尔冲着盘子发了很久的呆，久到连穆勒都注意到他在发呆的地步。

"我感觉你有事在瞒着我。"穆勒用上啦神经兮兮的语气，好像看穿了他胸中的纠结，"赶快说，是不是你故意趁我睡着给我下咒让我做噩梦！怪不得我看你一早上就一副有什么东西噎着的表情。给你个机会，现在坦白从宽，抗拒...我要你感受什么是真正的恶作剧。"

穆勒就是有一种把厄齐尔沉重的心情打破的能力，好不容易塑造的深沉气质瞬间在穆勒清奇的脑回路前倒下。厄齐尔很想做一个鄙夷的表情，他确实做了。

小孩子很容易忘记噩梦的恐怖，穆勒也是这样。他拿着手中的叉子装作魔杖大喊"噩梦连连"，脸上的褶子全部暴露出来。

厄齐尔打消了现在就告诉穆勒真相的想法。对穆勒来说这是没有发生过的事，他不应当把主动把过去的幽灵召唤出来扰乱生活，至少现在不应当。昨日之事当留在昨日，穆勒还好好的，活蹦乱跳地作怪，这就满足了厄齐尔。

波霸不耐烦地绕着他的腿转圈，要求出门玩，他把狗狗抱起来，穆勒消停了。他笑着说，"你还是想想迟到这么多回要怎么向部长解释吧，再被加班也是没办法的事了。"

"还不是怪你给我下咒。"

"我没有，我为什么要给你下咒，你被罚加班对我没什么好处。"

"你想看我被吓得哭唧唧的行过来的样子。差点让你得逞。哇真的要迟到了。"穆勒套上鞋抓起外套就要跑路去魔法部，一边咒骂着因为恐怖行动，魔法部周边都不能直接直接移形换影过去了，从公寓跑过去还是好累人的。

在穆勒的记忆中，厄齐尔一年前终于妥协和他一起在距离魔法部和上班的工作室差不多一样远的地方租了新房子，窗子朝南，阳光可以充满整间屋子，这是最令他满意的，而且附近有个小公园，可以供他们一起养的那条小狗玩。

穆勒想到这一切就充满了现在开始跑就不会迟到不用加班能回来和厄齐尔一起吃晚饭的动力。

厄齐尔在窗口大喊了一句什么，他没听清，回头只看见一个光点顺着阳光向他飞来。

穆勒摸了摸兜。

他不知道为什么厄齐尔拿着他的金色飞贼。他捉住光滑的金属球，它的羽翼贴着他的手掌，不知是不是错觉，金色飞贼好像没有他记忆中那样光亮了。

穆勒没有多想，金色飞贼被放进兜里。

一切都物归原主了，平凡的一天拉开帷幕。

**Author's Note:**

> 9102年了我居然在搞穆厄。


End file.
